versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser
Bowser (also known as King Koopa or Bowser Koopa) is the main antagonist (and occasional anti-hero) of the Super Mario franchise. Background The king of the Koopa army, Bowser is known for being mean and ruthless in his multiple endeavors to claim Princess Peach as his bride. Some say it's to gain access to her magic power, but many believe it's because he is genuinely in love with her. Perhaps it's a bit of both reasons. Time and time again, Bowser's efforts to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom have been thwarted by Mario and his allies, each time leaving him with a nastier disposition. Despite this however, there are many hints that Bowser may not be all bad, as he legitimately cares about his son and is even willing to put aside his disdain for Mario from time to time. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Can contend with and harm Rosalina just as easily as the rest of the cast. Fought against Paper Mario alongside his own paper counterpart, both of which survived a void from the Chaos Heart that destroyed the Sammers Kingdom. More info on the tiering of the Mario-verse here.) | Universe+ Level '(Stronger than before. The Grand Star gave Bowser's Galaxy Reactor enough power to collapse the universe and give birth to a new one) | '''Multiverse Level '(Fueled by the energy of the Dream Stone, which contains the energy of all the Dream Worlds in the Mario-verse, which are universe sized and numerous enough to qualify as a multiverse) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Regularly keeps up with Mario and other comparable characters, namely Rosalina, who can react while piloting the Comet Observatory fast enough to travel to the center of the universe in seconds. (Was able to tag Starship Mario with meteors. Can pilot his Koopa Clown Cars, which can fly to the sun in a short amount of time and move in tandem with stars flying across the universe.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Regularly contends with Mario and other comparable characters, even being able to take attacks from Rosalina. Comparable to his Paper counterpart, who survived the destruction of the Sammers Kingdom.) | Universe+ Level '| '''Multiverse Level '(Comparable to Antasma with the Dark Stone, who endured blows from the Zeekeeper) '''Hax: Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Resistance to poison and radiation (Bathes in hazardous substance like a hot tub), Duplication, Power Increasing with anger, Resurretion and Immunity to fire-based attacks as Dry Bowser, Dream Manipulation as Dreamy Bowser Intelligence: Average (While Bowser isn't exactly dumb, intelligence isn't his strongest suit either, often being brash, quick-tempered, and not one for strategy, which more often than not has lead to his downfall. He is illiterate.) Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Fire Breath:' Bowser is able to breathe fire, in both fireballs he can shoot toward opponents, or streams of flames. *'Shell:' Bowser naturally possesses a very dexterous shell, which he can use to protect himself from enemy attacks. The spikes that decorate it even make for a handy counter that can damage his assaulter back. *'Size Manipulation:' Bowser has numerous instances of transforming into a giant form with aid from magic, though he seems to be capable of altering his size in general as well due to how much it fluctuates throughout the series. *'Gravity Manipulation' Techniques *'Bowser Crush:' One of Bowser's special attacks in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in which he summons a giant green MechaKoopa to stomp upon his opponents. *'Terrorize:' One of Bowser's special attacks in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in which he summons a Big Boo to inflict enemies with the Fear status, halving their attack and defense. *'Poison Gas:' One of Bowser's special attacks in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in which he summons a Mokura to poison enemies. *'Flying Slam:' One of Bowser's special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser will grab in front of him, and if he connects with his opponent, he leaps into the air and spins, slamming them into the ground using his own weight to crush them. *'Whirling Fortress:' One of Bowser's special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser ducks into his shell and spins as an attack. If he's airborne while using it, he'll gain some elevation from the move. *'Bowser Bomb:' An attack Bowser uses in various games, plus one of his special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. Similar to the Ground Pound techniques of Mario and Yoshi, Bowser drops out of the sky at great speeds rear-first, using his weight to damage enemies. Equipment *'Hammers:' Bowser has commonly been depicted wielding hammers, whether it be mallets used as a weapon, or a series of throwing hammers similar to that of his Hammer Bro. troops. *'Koopa Clown Car:' One of Bowser's main methods of transportation, a flying vehicle modeled after a clown's face with a propeller underneath it. *'Super Bell:' In Super Mario 3D World, Bowser equips the Super Bell for the final battle, transforming him into a form dubbed Meowser. This form retains all of Bowser's standard abilities, and gains a pounce attack plus the ability to easily scale vertical surfaces. *'Double Cherry:' In Super Mario 3D World, Bowser uses a Double Cherry during the final battle, creating duplicates of himself. Unlike other users of the Double Cherry, Bowser's duplicates seem to be capable of acting independently of the original. *'Chomp:' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser can wield a Chain Chomp as one of his weapons, which he can spin around like a mace to hurl at enemies. *'Hurly Gloves:' A pair of gloves that allow Bowser to use "a classic Mario-toss attack". *'Spiked Link:' A spiked ball and chain that Bowser can spin around and hurl at enemies. *'Drill Claw:' A pair of drilling claw gloves that increase Bowser's physical attack. Key Base | Grand Star Amped | Dreamy Bowser Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can pull entire islands by rope. Speed/Reactions *Is able to casually resist the pull of black holes larger than even his giant form. Durability/Endurance *Survived his castle falling on top of him. *Survived being knocked into the core of a star. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Brash and quick-tempered. *Often has oversights that lead to his downfall (Such as having an axe or switch that destroys the bridge he's standing on while fighting on said bridge.) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multiverse Level Category:Super Form Users